Series Music
Music Throughout the anime, xxxHolic plays an interesting soundtrack of both instumentals as well as songs with lyrics. The openings to the anime usually feature songs by Suga Shikao though the closing themes vary in artists. All songs that are played ''during ''the anime are instrumentals from the xxxHolic Original soundtrack. Opening Songs 1. 19 Sai - This song is sung by Suga Shikao and is shown as the opening theme for all xxxHolic episodes in season 1 (Ep. 1 -24) *Composition: Shikao Suga *Lyrics: Shikao Suga 2. Nobody Knows - This song is sung by Suga Shikao and is shown as the opening theme for all xxxHolic episodes in season 2 (Ep. 25 - 37) *Composition: Shikao Suga *Lyrics: Shikao Suga 3. Sofa - This song is sung by Suga Shikao and is shown as the opening theme for xxxHOLiC Shunmuki OVAS. 4. Adayume - This song is sung by Suga Shikao and will be used as the opening theme for the upcoming OVA, xxxHolic: Rou Adayume Ending themes 1. Reason - This song is sung and preformed by Fonogenico. It is shown as the closing theme for xxxHolic episodes 1 - 13 *Composition: Masaru Kawaguchi *Lyrics: Naoko Takayama 2. Kagerou - This is a song created and preformed by BUCK TICK. It is shown as the closing theme for xxxHolic episodes 14 - 24 *Composition: Hisashi Imai *Lyrics: Atsushi Sakurai 3. Honey, honey - This song is created and preformed by SEAMO ft. Ayuse Kozue. It is used as the closing theme for all episodes in xxxHolic season 2 (Ep. 25 - 37) *Composition: Kozue Ayuse, Naoki Takada *Lyrics: Kozue Ayuse, Naoki Takada 4. Cherish - This song is sung and preformed by Azu. It is used for all episodes in xxxHolic Shunmuki OVAs (Ep. 38 & 39) 5. Kaza Nagi - This song is sung by Suga Shikao and is used as the ending theme in xxxHolic RO. 6. Gomen ne - This song is sung by Tiara and is used as the ending theme in xxxHolic Rou Adayume Anime Soundtrack 1. Space and Time - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack. 2. Sound of the Town - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 3. Small Box - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 4. Lost Heart - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 5. Lost Memory - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 6. Mokona - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 7. Moderato - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 8. Lethe - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 9. Koigokoro - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 10. Izayoi - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 11. Hyakkyagyou - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 12. Enishi - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 13. Doumeki - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 14. Curse - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 15. Chou No Michikusa - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 16. Ayakashi - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 17. Challenge - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 18. Mysterious - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 19. Mysterious 2 - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 20. April Fool - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 21. April Fool 2 - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 22. Shizuka Na Hibi - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 23. Strange Space - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 24. Zashiki Warashi - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 25. Yamiou - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 26. Tsuki To Chou - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 27. Shikkoku -From the original xxxHolic soundtrack 28. Rarity - From the original xxxHolic 29. Nakama - From the original xxxHolic soundtrack Film - A Mid-Summer Night's Dream ﻿Theme Songs 1. Sanagi - Sanagi is a song sung by Suga Shikao, written for the film A Mid-Summer Night's Dream (a film based on the anime xxxHolic) Instrumentals Extra (Media) ﻿1. Clamp in Wonderland 2 - A music video based on all of CLAMP's works from the years 1995-2006. Unreleased Soundtracks Holic has lot of soundtracks that were never release. Some of this soundtracks are characters themes or were used in scenes of an Ova. Until now there has been identified four soundtracks that were never released: 1. Himawari's theme. It can be listen when Himawari is mentioned or whenever she appears. 2. Haruka's theme. It can be listen in the conversation between Watanuki and Haruka on the Ova (Adayume). 3. The threesome's theme. It can be listen at the ending of episode 12 of season 2 when Tanpopo is introduced and Himawari tries to decide a name and asks for Watanuki and Doumeki advice. 4. Another one can be heard when Doumeki gives to Watanuki the invitation for his wedding. It's the last soundtrack of the series since is listen in the last scene of the last animation of xxxHolic series. Category:Music Category:Music and Merchandise It is also played in the second episode of xxxHolic Shunmuki, after Watanuki wakes up from the dream.Category:Article stubs Category:Instrumental and Soundtracks